Model to the Heart
by SakuraCelestialFabienne
Summary: Sakura is a model waiting for Li to return to Japan but Li's mother has other plans. Will they be able to be together? Forever? *FINISHED*
1. To go or to Stay?

Author's Note: Sakura has not met Li's family yet [They haven't showed the first movie yet in Australia. Boring Australia]  
  
Model to the Heart  
  
Chapter 1: To go or to Stay?  
  
Many years had passed since a `crazily' dressed girl wandered around at night carrying a pink staff. Many years had passed since she had seen her first true love, Li Showron.  
  
The girl was named Sakura Avalon, a supermodel who wins and softens the heart of even the toughest of people. Her emerald eyes still has a lively and happy shine to them and her heart is as tender, caring and gentle as they ever were but she was missing one thing- love. She had looks, she had grace, she had great friends, she had everything a girl could want but the most essential one.  
  
"That's all for today. You were great."  
  
Sakura relaxed a bit. She removed her hands from her hips and she let down her long silky golden brown hair.  
  
"Thanks Fabienne. Can I keep these clothes?" Sakura eyed the pink one-shouldered dress with the knee high shoes.  
  
"Sure," replied Fabienne.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Sakura twizzled around to come face to face with Eli [Eriol] and Madison. They were fanatically waving their hands so Sakura supposed that they had something really important to tell her. She gracefully walked to the perfect pair. Madison's blue eyes shone like the sky and Eli's aqua eyes blended in perfectly with Madison's . `Why couldn't life be so easy for me?'  
  
"So hi."  
  
"Sakura. Li is coming back to Japan." Sakura immediately brightened up.  
  
"He's coming back?"  
  
"You got it."  
  
"Groovy!"  
  
Fabienne walked towards the party as quietly as she could. She had never seen Sakura so happy. She pressed the button and-  
  
`Flash'  
  
`A great front page for a newspaper,' she thought.  
  
Meanwhile, a few thousand kilometres away, a serious boy with amber eyes and stunning but messy chestnut hair was busy packing his bag for a surprise trick to the land where his heart lied. In Japan where he would soon see `his' cherry blossom.  
  
"Master Li, your mother would like to talk to you."  
  
"Tell her I'm coming, Wei," replied Li. His voice had grown deeper but it still contained the sweetness a ten year old boy's voice would have.  
  
Li hastened down stairs while several servants watched in awe. The house servants watched in awe. The soon to be leader of the clan [I don't know what the US calls the clan since Aus. haven't shown the star card episodes yet. : )] was running at his world record speed. He soon rounded into the main dining hall where he saw his mother sitting there waiting for him.  
  
"Li, about the trip to Japan. You plan to bring back a girl named Sakura who currently owns the Clow well Star cards. Am I correct?"  
  
"Yes mother." His mother, Yelan [I don't know the name] surveyed him with critical eyes. She seemed to be trying to say something. "She's a world famous-" Before he could finish, his mother butted in.  
  
"Well, I want you to bring her back, take the cards away and then assisinate her."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
"That or you don't go."  
  
"But........."  
  
"No but's. The choice is yours. Think carefully. Benefit for the clan or benefit for the girl.  
  
He he he. Cliffhanger [i think]. So what will Li choose. To stay in China or go to Japan and kill Sakura? All I'll say is that Sakura will not die. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.  
  
Bye.  
  
Please review.  
  
*scf* 


	2. An Agreement

Author's Note: Yelan is rather ignorant in this story but she'll get better. K?  
  
Model to the Heart  
  
An Agreement  
  
Li walked to and fro, the next day, pondering on the question. `to go or not to go.'  
  
"Why do you have to be so strict mother? Not even a little bit of softness is in your heart." He muttered to himself. "Sakura, I wish I could see you again. I really miss you."  
  
"Master Li, your mother would like to see you."  
  
"Why now. I haven't-"  
  
Her mother's voice rang up the stairs. "Li, get her this instant."  
  
Li labourisily walked down the stairs. He felt that Sakura's safety was in his hands but he had to see her again.  
  
At the shops, Sakura whizzed through every fashion shop to come up with a perfect dress to wear when Li arrives in Japan.  
  
"Madison, do you prefer this silver and pink one or this green and orange. Wait what about," Sakura picked up another dress, "this one." She was talking about a baby pink dress with no straps and flowers imprinted on it.  
  
"Sakura, I personally like that blue one with green straps," said Madison. "but out of that selection you have offered, I like the one that's pink with flowers. Eli, here."  
  
Eli walked to Madison, his hands outstretched and a fat wallet in it.  
  
"No, I'll pay," insisted Sakura.  
  
"What are friends for? although I still don't understand why you have to buy one. Can't you use the create card or me?" Madison rushed to the counter before Sakura and bought the dress. "Call it an early birthday present."  
  
"Thanks, Madison."  
  
Li walked out of the dining room with a smile on his face. His mother had made an agreement with him. `I'll finally see Sakura again. Whopee.'  
  
Yelan moved about in her seat. She was still disappointed with her son.  
  
"Of all girls you could choose from, you have to choose the card mistress. You like her but I have to give my blessing too. What about the cherry blossom model from Japan. She's much better than an ordinary girl. Oh Li," mumbled Yelan to herself. "You drive me crazy."  
  
Back in his room, Li was enjoying the sensation of seeing Sakura. He was dancing to some jazzy Chinese song when-  
  
Ring, ring  
  
his phone rang.  
  
"Hello. Li Showron here. Eli?! What are you doing phoning me?" he paused for a moment. "March 31st, Just in time for Sakura's birthday." he paused again. "Thanks buddy."  
  
"When will he arrive?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, when when Li arrive."  
  
"Give me a-" Without finishing his sentence, Madison walked up and gave Eli a big kiss on his cheek. Eli's colour rose and he fainted [anime style]. After a minute or so, he stood up.  
  
"Okay. don't harrass me anymore. Firstly Li called me BUDDY! Do you believe i-," he stopped at the look on the girls' faces. "March 31st, just in time for Sakura's birthday.  
  
Author's Note: Li gonna arrive next chapter but things aren't gonna be easy, k? It's gonna be S+S/L and E+T/M. Please review.  
  
*scf* 


	3. The ArRival

Model to the Heart  
  
The ArRival  
  
Over the next week, Sakura spent her time daydreaming and taking photo shots with a guy named Ariel. He had brown eyes, brown hair but pale tanned skin. Fabienne had become surprisingly dreamy whenever Ariel came for a photo shot. Before long, March 31st was already here.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Was that an ax-murderer? KERO!!"  
  
Kero got blown to the back of the room with that terrible scream.  
  
"Ouch. You're gonna be late for the brat's flight."  
  
Sakura practically jumped out of her bed and quickly dressed in her new dress [remember? the pink one] She picked up the bear Li had given her years ago, planted a peck on it and the bear seemed to blush. "Oh Li. You're coming back to me. Wait a second, there's still two hours left."  
  
honk, honk  
  
Sakura looked through the window in her room and saw a blue Mercedes parked below. Madison and Eli were here.  
  
"Can we come in?" screamed Eli from a few metres below. Sakura flew down three flights of stairs [she doesn't live with Aiden and Tori anymore.] and opened the door to let two smiling friends in.  
  
"Wow. Sakura, you've totally redecorated this place." exclaimed Madison.  
  
"With magic," added Sakura while guiltily holding out a few Star Cards.  
  
"Well, what's with the tour?"  
  
Sakura led them for a `tour' around her house. She took them past the bedrooms, the kitchen and the twenty-five other rooms in the house.  
  
"Sakura, this place looks so small from the outside but-"  
  
Sakura interrupted Madison. "Magic makes looks deceiving."  
  
"Ahhhhhhh."  
  
"Seems like Sakura knows her abilities better. Great achievement." remarked Eli, sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"So, shall we go?" asked Sakura whilst pointing to the red ferrari outside her house.  
"That's YOUR car?" asked Madison, shocked.  
  
"Created it. he he."  
  
The three friends [Eli is the driver.] drove to the airport, singing a jolly song. After ten minutes, they arrived at Tokyo airport.  
  
"Let's get out and go!" Sakura got out of the car and ran to the arrivals bumping into none other than-  
  
Ariel.  
  
"Sorry." Sakura looked up. "Ariel?"  
  
"Oh, are you okay Sakura?"  
  
"I'm fine Madison. Let me introduce." She pointed to Ariel. "This is Ariel. He models with me and Ariel, they are my friends Madison and Eli."  
  
"Hai," said Madison and Eli in unison.  
  
After waiting for another ten minutes, Li appeared in front of Sakura and gang.  
  
"Sakura. Long time no see and hi Madison and you are?" he asked referring to Ariel.  
  
"Ariel. I model with Sakura. Nice to meet you. Sakura always talks about you."  
  
Li glanced at Sakura and saw a tinge of red, creeping up her face.  
  
"Descendant, what about you buddy?" asked Eli, a hurt expression on his face.  
  
"I wish I didn't know you."  
  
"Let's go to my place, shall we?" inquired Sakura.  
  
"Sure." Sakura glanced at Li. She could see something was bothering him but what she didn't know. Slowly, Sakura moved closer to Li.  
  
"Are you okay, Li?"  
  
Li tried to look assured. "Fine, perfectly fine."  
  
As Sakura moved further away, Ariel moved closer. Li tried to back away from Ariel but Ariel stopped him.  
  
"So, you're the famous Li Showron Sakura always talks about. Well, I'll tell you one thing, Sakura will never be yours. I am much more worthy than you and I am going to win her by charm. See Ya L*S*R."  
  
He left Li and moved closer to Sakura. Li tried to stop him but his luggage slowed him down. When they were in the car, Ariel continuously gave Li looks.  
  
Author's Note: So how was that chapter? What will Li do to keep Sakura? I'm just saying that he'll do something unexpected. Also I'm not a very good writer so please don't flame me. Thanks. 


	4. The Competition begins- A new model

Model to the Heart  
  
The competition begins- A new model  
  
Over the days, the competition between Li and Ariel continued. They each tried to outwit each other but with little success. Sakura, being as she is, never seemed to notice that they were each getting bruises. She thought them as `makeup and novelty falls.'  
  
As the five people [Sakura, Li, Madison, Eli and Ariel] sat in Sakura's 40m squared lounge room [it was her smallest one] the phone rang.  
  
RING RING  
  
"Hello, Sakura speaking." She waited for the other person to respond. "I'll be there soon, Fabienne and yes I will bring Ariel. Bye."  
  
"Who was that?" asked Li.  
  
"Fabienne. My manager for modelling. I'm going for another photo shot. Back in about 1hour. Let's go Ariel." She pointed to Ariel indicating it was time to go.  
  
"I'll come too." Sakura turned around to where the voice was coming from. Li.  
  
"But.."  
  
"I wouldn't mind a little boredom." Li smirked and looked at Ariel. Ariel seemed to be boiling under anger.  
  
"See ya Madison and Eli."  
  
As they drove to the studio, Sakura kept asking Li questions which [as you would've guessed] got Ariel really frustrated. After ten minutes, they arrived at the studio. Li was struck by it's outer design. It was really peculiar. There were squiggly lines decorating the windows and other strange things.  
  
"Sakura, is that the studio?" asked Li pointing to the `builiding.'  
  
"Don't be silly, Li. That `s the studio." Sakrua pointed to a building at least 10 storeys high. Li was even more surprised at it.  
  
"It's very tall."  
  
Ariel sniggered. `This Li is pretty stupid.'  
  
They walked down the hallway to the reception.  
  
"Sakura Avalon and Ariel Humbug [couldn't think of anything else and Ariel is a boy's name. K?]. Fabienne called us." Sakura said to the lady.  
  
"Yep. You're on level 9 today."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Guys, I'll meet you later." said Li.  
  
"But."  
  
"I'll find my way up."  
  
Sakura and Ariel walked to the lift and got lifted to level 9. They couldn't see Fabienne anywhere so they waited. After twenty minutes she arrived.  
  
"Hi Fab. What took you so long?" asked Ariel  
  
"We've got a new model working under my command. He'll be more suitable for this shot than Ariel will be."  
  
"Really?" asked Ariel raising his eyebrow. "What is his name?"  
  
"Li Showron." Fabienne pointed to a figure standing on the other side of the room. "Just registered and he's perfect for this shot." Sakura and Ariel stood looking at Li. They couldn't believe he had registered. Fabienne broke their stare.  
  
"Now Sakura, come here. I want you to wear that. It's going to be included in newspapers worldwide. It's the latest design. and-" she called Li towards her. "you dress in that." Sakura and Li left for the dressing rooms while Ariel started talking to Fabienne.  
  
"What do I do?"  
  
"You get to watch the cute pair model."  
  
"Great." replied Ariel sarcastically.  
  
Five minutes later, Fabienne and a few others, starting taking photos. [They were wearing the things they wore for the second movie but without those flappy things that take up space.] While they were taking shots, Fabienne decide to talk to Ariel privately.  
  
"I've got a new job for you. You're now gonna work under Justine [girl's french name]."  
  
They seperated and this time, Sakura asked Fabienne a question.  
  
"Who designed these clothes?" she said pointing to what she was wearing.  
  
"None other than Madison Taylor. She designs all you clothes."  
  
"She does?"  
  
Two days later, Sakura and Li were on the front page of the fashion section on newspapers worldwide even in China.  
  
"Sakura, look." cried Madison bringing Sakura ten stacks of newspapers. Sakura almost cried when she saw the picture. It had her and Li sitting next to each other, looking at each other passionately.  
  
"Oh brother."  
  
Meanwhile in China, Yelan looked at the newspaper in delight. `So this is the girl my son head over heels for. My favourite model.'  
  
They five were at Madison's mansion [alliteration] when-  
  
RING RING  
  
Li's mobile rang.  
  
"Hello. Li Showron speaking." he waited a while. "Mother? I don't have to keep the agreement?" he paused and lowered his voice to a whisper. "I don't have to bring Sakura back and make her a servant? I just have to bring her back and-" he stopped. "Thanks. Bye."  
  
Li looked truimphant. `I am going to get Sakura, no matter what.'  
  
Author' Note: Please give me some feedback. Pretty please?  
  
*scf* 


	5. Rivalry Continues: The Shopping Disaster

Model to the Heart  
  
Chapter 5: Rivalry Continues: The Shopping Disaster  
  
Weeks passed and months dozed past and neither Li nor Ariel had won Sakura's heart. Occasionally, Ariel would get shots with Sakura but that only sometimes happened. While the two were fighting over Sakura, Sakura still had no idea what so ever was going on. She found it strange that when they entered the car, one of them would scream "Front seats mine," and when then they would rush to the car as if it were a race. They acted like such babies.  
  
While the two were arguing on who had a better shape, Sakura quietly walked over to Madison and Eli. They tended to stay out of Sakura's way but Sakura saw no point. If they weren't around, they'd be trying to get her and Li paired up which would cause Ariel to erupt, again.  
  
"Madison, do you want to go to Hong Kong? I'm getting bored of Reedington."  
  
"Sure, why not." answered Madison in a `whatever' voice. Her mind seemed distant and her voice seemed dreamy.  
  
"Eli, you're not trying that spell again. Last time you did it, it took Madison one month to recover," snapped Sakura at Madison's fiance.  
  
"Nuh. I'm trying it again."  
  
"Great." Sakura rolled her eyeballs in disagreement then trotted off. `These two freaks. Maybe not Madison but Eli. What's I to do?' She walked to the rguing boys and knocked them into reality.  
  
"We are going to go to HK."  
  
"My chance," started Ariel.  
  
"To prove myself." finished Li.  
  
"Huh????????????" thought Sakura, out loud. [reference: isn't thinking out loud speaking? Mebe.]  
  
After more shots were taken, and once again Ariel became depressed, Sakura decided that it was time to prepare for their trip to Hong Kong. Madison was still in a voice trance and Eli almost blasted Madison by trying out his newest counter charm for the spell.  
  
"Does NE1 want to go shopping 2day?" asked Sakura. All day, she usually had no one to talk to. Madison was too boring, Ariel and Li were too hyper and Eli, well, he's not her type. After a minute of `conferencing' a clap woke them up.  
  
"Sure," replied Ariel and Li at the same time. Immediately, they started to check their wallets to see if they had any cash and as it turned out, their wallet was bulging with green notes [$100].  
  
"I'm ready," said Li.  
  
"So am I," said Ariel.  
  
"Whaterver," said Madison.  
  
"I'm with you Madi." said Eli.  
  
"So let's go, shall we?" inquired Sakura.  
  
When they arrived at the shopping centre, Ariel and Li rushed Sakura into every shop that they thought was suitable for her. They rushed her into fashion shops with the lastest clothes and shoe shops [what are they called?] with the newest style of shoes.  
  
"I think these pink sandals will match that remarkable dress you wore to pick me up perfectly,"  
  
"No way, Li. I think these white 5cm high platforms will project he figure."  
  
"I think not. They're terrible."  
  
"No they aren't."  
  
"Yes they are."  
  
"Aren't."  
  
"Are."  
  
"Guys, I like that pair." Sakura pointed to a pair of baby pink platforms with cherry blossoms as buckles."  
  
Ariel and Li stared at Sakura. She like THAT pair? It was so ugly.  
  
"I'll pay." Li rushed to the counter, paid for Sakura's shoes and added another shopping bag to Sakura's fifty other shopping bags.  
  
After five hours passed, and Sakura walked around carrying over 100 bags, they decided to go back to Sakura's home.  
  
"Let's go back, shall we, my lady?" asked Ariel. This got Li to a flaming red and Sakura sort of shivered a bit.  
  
"I still need the groceries." Ariel and Li sweatdropped. They had done fashion, jewellery, and make up shopping but they never thought of groceries. Seeing the look on their faces, Sakura decided to change the subject.  
  
"Maybe that's enough for today."  
  
When they arrived back at Sakura's home, Madison and Eli were already waiting for them.  
  
"Long time." Madison was still in the half trance and Eli was racking his brain for a counter charm.  
  
"Yeah." replied Li.  
  
As they unpacked the shopping, a yelp woke everyone [except Madison].  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I haven't even used a dollar." screamed Sakura.  
  
Ariel and Li quickly remembered that they paid for Sakura's stock and checked their wallets. What was once bulging with green was just randomly [and rarely too] dotted with gold [$1 coins].  
  
"A whole week's pay!" said Li.  
  
"You mean a month!" added Ariel.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped and Madison and Eli just smiled.  
  
Author's Note: How was it? I hope it was good. Sorry for the delay. First I got heaps of hwk, then the computer went wacko and third, my own computer uses clarisworks so it wouldn't load. Sorry. 


	6. A True Test

Model to the Heart  
  
Chapter 6 A True Test  
  
Author's Notes Sorry but if I didn't mention it [I haven't!] Ariel also has magic but it's not very strong.  
  
It was only two weeks until the group's plane were due for Hong Kong. Madison was still in a trance, Eli.........bored, Sakura..............puzzled and Ariel and Li..........hurt. They were hurt so badly once that they both had to go to hospital for four days.  
  
Sakura, thanks to the shopping, had a different set of clothes for every day. A different pair of shoes for every day and a different lipstick for every day. She was living in luxury.  
  
"Eli, do you know what the problem is between Li and Ariel?" asked Sakura one day.  
  
Eli seemed annoyed and Sakura, well.........ignorant. "Sakura, how could you not know? THEY ARE BOTH LOVE WITH YOU. HOW COULD YOU NOT SEE IT?"  
  
Sakura stumbled on the spot. The message struck her hard. Her shining face started to frown. Her emerald green eyes turned misty. "They are?"  
  
Eli thought for a moment. He looked towards Li and Ariel. Their quarelling never stops.  
  
"I'm hope this works."  
  
"What works?"  
  
"It's for the best Sakura. I'm sorry." Then Eli murmured a few words. Sakura froze. Her eyelids shut, closing the way to her emerald eyes. Her hair turned grey. Her body turned to stone. She fell to the ground. CRASH!!!! Her body lay devoid of her usual joyfulness. Her heartbeat slowed down. Her breathing became limited.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Li and Ariel simutaneously. They ran to her side, despite their casted ankles. The riveted their eyes around Sakura's body then they fell on on Eli. Eli shrugged causing both of them to burn.  
  
"Eli. Why did you do it? I can't believe I even called you a buddy." said Li.  
  
"Well, it was for the best. I've ONLY put a spell on it. It's not like it will KILL her."  
  
"Eli. I know you care for her but you should have left it to the true admirers." said Ariel.  
  
"I agree," agreed Li.  
  
"C, this spell is doing you good. U 2 are finally agreeing with each other."  
  
Ariel looked at Li. Li returned his look.  
  
"Humph."  
  
"So Eli, how do we revive Sakura?"  
  
"Well, it's pretty simple."  
  
"Simple huh?" Ariel lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Keep out of it, Ariel."  
  
"You just have to whisper you dearest desire to her and then kiss her."  
  
"That's it?" inquired Li.  
  
"Well, you have to be true so you can't do it for another purpose apart from love. If you want her for power, then you will be trapped.  
  
"Define trapped."  
  
"You'll end up in the same state as she is now."  
  
Li and Ariel gasped.  
  
"Are you sure it works?" asked Ariel.  
  
"Yeah, your spell on your true love didn't work, how can you be sure this works?"  
  
"Because I had Clow Reed supporting me."  
  
Silence filled the room. Eli looked at Li, then at Ariel. They were both pure white although Li had a bit more colour.  
  
"If you want to save her, then do what you must. She knows if you are telling the truth."  
  
Author's Notes I hope you liked that. I wrote it during a french lesson so I wasn't paying too much attention to my hands. One thing actually two. I hope you won't blame me for the cliffhanger and two, Sakura will survive BUT will she wake up to be like Madison or not you'll have to read to find out! Bye  
  
*scf* 


	7. True Love

Author's Notes This is the third last chapter so please, i'm begging you, to review. ta ta!  
  
Model to the Heart  
  
Chapter 7 True Love  
  
Sakura lay in her state for over three days. Neither Li or Ariel showed any interest in rescuing her.On the other hand, Eli was more concerned about Sakura than the 'lovebirds' were.  
  
Li moved around on the bed, that Sakura had provided for him when she was still joyful. 'I pushed Eli's request to the back of my mind. It was painful to think of Sakura in her stone state. Is this love though?'  
  
Meanwhile, Ariel wasn't much better. He was at his home twisting on the chair. 'If I rescue Sakura, no, if I try to rescue Sakura, I might be trapped as well then nobody will be able to save me. Better think of it later.'  
  
Later that afternoon, after hours of thinking, Eli decided to call the two 'unstable' fighters together. It was time that they discussed Sakura.  
  
"Uh em. I would request my descendent to look in his heart and I would like Sakura's first modelling partner to think about what his love is, to Sakura."  
  
"Not so formal, glassy."  
  
"I'll finish that with-"  
  
Madison butted in. Her voice was still dead but still she talked, "Rescue my dearest friend Sakura."  
  
Li and Ariel paced around the room muttering understandable words. Their eyes stuck to the floor and their voices weren't directed. Ariel's blonde [here is Ariel's description. K? Slick blonde hair, hazel eyes, good figure, yeah.] hair fell [literally] down in depression.  
  
"Hello. Anyone ready to do the operation? asked Eli.  
  
Ariel looked at him, his mouth still in a frown. "I don't know. I want to continue my life until I am supposed to die. Sorry Sakura."  
  
Eli started to shift uneasily. 'Li better agree.' "Li?" He turned around. Li curved his mouth.  
  
"I won't...."  
  
Heeeeeeeee  
  
  
  
  
  
Heeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
  
  
Heeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
  
  
So  
  
  
  
Sorry.  
  
  
  
Got  
  
  
  
To  
  
  
  
Go  
  
  
  
Bye.  
  
  
  
Did you really think I'd leave you there? Well I'll continue.  
  
"........fail her."  
  
Li walked over to Sakura and knelt beside him. His chest was beating dramatically as he whispered, "My greatest wish is to be with you." Then he lowered his face and....  
  
"Wait. I have decided to do it." screamed Ariel. Ariel's request came in too late. Li lowered his head and gave Sakura a kiss on her lips.  
  
The world turned black and silence overtook the scene. Sakura's body moved, only slightly then it froze again.  
  
"No........" said Li. He took a last glance at Sakura. His surprise was shown on his face.  
  
"You're alive." He gave Sakura a hug and Sakura returned it.  
  
"Li, I love you." She leaned towards Li and Li gave her another kiss on the lips. Eli smiled, Madison just smiled and Ariel fumed up with anger.  
  
"Sakura,I love you too."  
  
Author's Note How was it? Well, I wrote this during history so I hope it is not too bad. One thing Ariel will be happy in the end. K?  
  
*scf* 


	8. HongKong to the rescue

Model to the Heart  
  
Chapter 8: HongKong to the Rescue  
  
Ever since Sakura's awakening, Ariel had been sulky. He trailed everywhere with a curved back instead of his usual straight back. When they went to Fabienne to model, he never argued about modelling with Sakura. He stayed very quiet until Sakura announced that they were heading off to HongKong in three days. Then he was back to his usual self. He bustled around his home packing his luggage and occasionally came to visit Sakura. This all happened until it was the day of the flight.  
  
"People attending flight CP416 please go to boarding gate 4. People attending [etc]," boomed a ladies voice over the speakers.  
  
"That's us. Let's go." said Sakura.  
  
They hurried to gate 4 only to see Fabienne there as well.  
  
"Fabienne."  
  
"Hi, Ariel." Fabienne turned around, "Hi Li hi Sakura. Going to HK as well?"  
  
"You bet," replied Sakura.  
  
"Well, let's go then."  
  
The group boarded the plane but they had to seperate from Fabienne. They had first class seats but Fabinne had business class.  
  
"Oh well. We're close enough anyway."  
  
The flight to HK was uneventful. Sakura fell asleep, Li was too busy reading, Ariel was contemplating, Eli was watching a lifeless Madison [only an expression.] After four [made up] hours, the plane landed safely at Hong Kong airport.  
  
"Sakura. SAKURA."  
  
Li's scream pierced through Sakura's ears and she woke, with a start.  
  
"We are here."  
  
Another ten minutes passed as Sakura found herself walking into Hong Kong airport.  
  
"It's beautiful here. I can't believe you live here."  
  
Li smiled. "I know though I like Japan better."  
  
Ariel, Madison and Eli trailed behind Li and Sakura. They followed them [Li and Sakura] to a limo.  
  
"Is this yours?" asked a very surprised Ariel.  
  
"Yeah but this is only the smallest one." Li smirked as he watched Ariel hang his mouth wide open.  
  
"Let's go, shall we?"  
  
"Count us in."  
  
The drive to the Showron family mansion was, like the plane trip, uneventful. When they arrived, Ariel was even more shocked. His rival was so rich.  
  
"Master Li, you're home." said Wei as he came to the limo offering to carry the luggage. Before long, Li's four sisters came rushing through the door.  
  
"Wow, little brother has an extremely cute girlfriend," exclaimed on of Li's sisters.  
  
"Shut up, Fuutie."  
  
"Don't be rude to you older sister," said a familiar voice from the doorway. The attention was turned to a ruby-eyed girl with two buns on her head. She walked, gracefully, towards Li and hugged Madison.  
  
"Long time no see, buddy." Then a miracle happened. Madison slowly became aware of the background and livened up. She was no longer so lifeless.  
  
"OMG! Meilin how did you do that?" asked Eli.  
  
"She just wants to be loved and cared for," answered Meilin simply. Meilin walked to Skaura and gave her another hug. "Nice to see you. Don't give up Li, he's a very good guy."  
  
Li blushed and so did Sakura.  
  
"Ahh. Li, I see you have come back with your cherry blossom. Take good care."  
  
"I will, Meilin."  
  
Meilin's eyes moved from Li to Ariel. Her eyes sparkled at his blonde hair and she went starry [like Madison when she sees Sakura wear her costumes].  
  
"Hello, my name is Meilin. What's yours?"  
  
Ariel started to melt but his eyes never left the ruby-eyed beauty. 'Ahh. She's prettier than Sakura.'  
  
"Ar-ar-iel." he stammered. He then picked up Meilin's hand and gave her a kiss. This time Meilin melted.  
  
"Master Li, do you wish to go inside."  
  
"Yes please."  
  
After a talk with Mrs Showron and dinner, Ariel and Meilin left the dinner table early. Sakura and Li continued to talk to Mrs Showron and Eli made Madison really embarrased by continously talking about her when she was tranced.  
  
"Sakura, you know you're my favourite model and I wish to have to marry Li. I'm really sorry about my earlier plans to get you killed, I didn't know you were her. You'll make an excellent addition to the family."  
  
"Mother!"  
  
Sakura laughed at Li's anger. Li fidgeted around a little.  
  
"Back in a second." Li raced upstairs to his room and came down. He was dressed more formally and had a small red box in his hand. He knelt by Sakura and kissed her hand.  
  
"Will you marry me?" he proposed.  
  
Sakura was white with shock. She didn't expect this.  
  
"Su-ur-re." Li slid the half diamond, half emerald ring onto her finger and then kissed her, right on the centre of her lips. An applause rose from the other diners.  
  
Li's mother glowed with pleasure. "Why don't you two take a walk in the garden." she turned, "and you two too." she said to Madison and Eli.  
  
The four walked to the garden and were surprised to see Ariel leaning over someone. Meilin.  
  
"Meilin?"  
  
"Ariel?"  
  
The two snapped into reality and turned to face Li, Sakura, Eli and Madison. "We were....uh." They blushed.  
  
"Don't worry. Li's already proposed to Sakura." said Madison. Li and Sakura burnt up faster than Meilin and Ariel.  
  
"Kawaii!"  
  
"At least I don't have Ariel after me any more." said Sakura.  
  
Ariel laughed and everyone joined in.  
  
Author's Notes: Hi folks. This is not the last chapter but please review. There's only one chapter left. Please review. Thanks.  
  
*scf* 


	9. Everlasting Love

Model to the Heart  
  
Chapter 9 Everlasting Love  
  
After Li proposed to Sakura, relationships went along much more smoothly. Ariel and Meilin were having a great time. Madison and Eli were well, more advanced than Ariel and Meilin but all were getting to know each other better and realising their bond. Once, Ariel and Eli went shopping without Madison and Meilin. Of course, Sakura and Li knew exactly what they were doing.  
  
"Meilin."  
  
"Madison."  
  
Ariel and Eli stood opposite their girlfriend in the Showron family garden. Their faces held a look of confusion while the girls' faces held happiness. They didn't know what was going on, but they had great fun with Sakura.  
  
Ariel and Eli turned to face Li who just gave them a wink.  
  
"We were wondering," started Eli.  
  
"If you would marry me." Ariel directed this towards a surprised Meilin.  
  
"And the same with me." Eli asked Madison. Unlike Meilin, Madison showed no sign of surprise. She knew this was going to happen, sooner or later.  
  
"YES!" They both screamed at the same time while kissing their fiance [soon- to-be? I am not really into this marital stuff. K?]  
  
"Want to join them?" Li asked his fiance.  
  
The answer wasn't verbal. Sakura just moved her face closer to Li and soon they were kissing each other just as passionately as the other two pairs. The moment seemed indestructable. The moment seemed everlasting. The moment seemed right. Until.......  
  
a clap of hands rose from spectators. The servants.  
  
The three couples stopped. Their faces were burning but their hands were intertwined with each others.  
  
"Go back inside." order Li. The servants followed his command but they were all talking wildly about which couple was the cutest.  
  
"Peace and quiet." said Sakura.  
  
They broke into an irresistable kiss, again. This time, no one interrupted them. Their togetherness lasted a long time. Their eyes looked into each others [pair by pair]. Their hair brushed each other's faces. Their lips never leaving each other's. Their love everlasting.  
  
END  
  
Author's Notes I hoped you liked it. The ending was pretty lame and short. I think I'll write a sequel. He he. Their wedding. Please review. Thanks pplz.  
  
*scf* 


End file.
